


Don't Wait

by Captain_Newt



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Newt/pseuds/Captain_Newt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates, barmaids, secrets, and traitors galore. </p>
<p>Following Captain Stryker and the Midnight Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wait

i.

This is how it starts. Her fingers trail down the lump in the young man's throat. The shoes that had been killing her all day are off somewhere beneath a table in the pub, and the keys to lock the crudely made wooden door are somewhere near the entrance.

The pub maiden squeaks with delight as her lover tosses her onto the bar with little effort, the Navyman's thigh hitting between hers. The taste of her mouth is repulsive to the Captain, tangy and acidic, something needlessly angry. Everything tastes like the sea that lies in wait outside the wooden walls. A fire burns in his belly, but he knows it's not from arousal, but rather the extreme amounts of liquor the barmaid had been giving him throughout the night.

This was a ritual. Drunken hands running across a sober back, bored habit pressing against an elated hum. Grumbles of indifference moving between squeals of excitement.

"Don't you think it's about time I finally get to see what kind of power you're packing." She coos, her fingers pulling his hat off, and tugging at his brown hair.

If a rush of panic hadn't overcome the Navyman, the Captain would have spent time to move from her neck to push her away and correct her. The Captain was always sure to remove all weapons from their person when preparing to pleasure the bar maiden. 

"The clothes stay on. We've talked about this." The Captain murmurs before resting their regal head on the unwashed shoulder of the barmaid. It had been a long time coming. The Captain should have seen this outcome and found a way to avoid it. 

"But we've been doing this for so long..." Her fingers trail down the Captain's neck and under the blue fabric searching high and low for the protruding collar bones. "What are you keeping from me?"

What comes next can only be blamed on the buzz in the back of the Navyman's head. The strong liquor the barmaid had been pushing to the Captain all night. She knew that would be the only thing to keep this going. The buttons were off, and the Captain's shirt was off. 

White fabric ran along the Captain's chest, and he pushed the barmaid away. He set his jaw and took a step back, drunken and shaking hands attempting to cover up what had been revealed. The barmaid made a rush to help only to be swatted away. "I had no idea you were injured on duty! You don't have to be ashamed of scars!"

The navyman turned and scowled. "It ain't scars I'm hiding ye dumbass."

 

ii.

What the barmaid sees when the bandages come off are not to her liking. Her eyes go blank, and her expression becomes glass. "You're a phony." She whispers, hand to her mouth to hide something. Her disgust? Surprise? Almost too beautiful to break. "You're a woman!" Her screeches pierce the empty bar just as her squeals did before. 

Almost.

The sea is cold and black and much like the barmaid's cold and broken expression. The sea parts in ripples at the offering. She can't swim, but she lances into the ocean anyway, taking a bellyful of salt water with her.

**Author's Note:**

> aight so bare with me it'll make sense eventually


End file.
